


Who Will Lie to You

by norgbelulah



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/pseuds/norgbelulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for The Fall Fandom Free-For-All many moons ago.  So this is set before the S3 premiere.</p><p>Prompt was: Kalinda+/Cary | when you're challenged by the truth, find some friends who'll lie to you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Will Lie to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waltzmatildah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/gifts).



He meets her in a hotel bar, it’s par for the course for them really, but he feels like tonight is different.

The way she looked between him and Sofia, the way her knowing eyes burned with something low and hot. He knows Sofia thinks they’ve slept together. He has a feeling she wants to make it true tonight.

She gives him her version of a smile and he does the same. He thinks he remembers his used to be less cynical, more real. He doesn’t think he can get that back. He wonders if hers used to be different, he figures she doesn’t care to get it back.

Maybe he won’t care either.

She gives him a significant look and slides a room key to him across the bar. He picks it up as she saunters away, his eyes on her, on the purpose in her every step. He pays their tab and takes a different elevator up.

Her jacket is off when he comes in, but nothing else. She looks at him almost dispassionately and he cracks a smile. “Come on, Kalinda, are we gonna be as professional about this as we are about everything else?”

She quirks an eyebrow. “Are we really all that professional, Cary?”

He shrugs off his coat and throws it over an armchair. He still standing near the door. The windows in this hotel are as tall as the ceiling, as wide as the room. She looks like the city in the night. She’s hard and cold, she’s got an edge like steel, but there’s heat and warmth buried somewhere inside her. He can’t remember a time when he wasn’t searching for it.

And he knows he wants more out of her than she can give, or is willing to give.

They meet in the middle of the room, at the foot of the bed. Everything is hotel neutral except for the expanse of skyscrapers and city behind them and except for Kalinda.

Her shirt is a deep purple, her skirt a grey denim, her boots black and high, her lips darker than red. He looks her over and her mouth parts in something like anticipation before he dares to put a hand on her waist and pull her to him, before he dares to kiss those lips.

He’s not sure what his mind is doing as they undress each other, his hands move over her body, pulling and ripping in some places just to get at her skin.

Her hands are fast, efficient, her eyes all over him, drinking him in, eating him up. He wonders if she looks so intent with all her lovers.

He thinks his fingers shake as they work through the buttons of her shirt, the snap at the side of her skirt. She pulls one into her mouth and he stops wondering stupid things.

She pushes him down onto the bed and she climbs on top of him, running her fingers through his hair, sending a pleasant shiver from his head to his toes.

Her boots are still on and they zip them down and work them off together. He bends his head low to her should and breathes soft kisses down to her breast. She pushes herself higher up on him and he sucks on her nipples one after the other. He can feel her getting wetter by the second.

The only sound in the room is their breathing.

She lowers herself back down and takes his cock, hard and ready in her hand. He swallows a gasp and sees a challenge in her eyes.

“Tell me something,” he whispers into her hair as she fits him to her. He knows she’s not one for plain old fucking. She’ll want something interesting.

“What?” Her voice is low, curious.

“Tell me what you think I want to hear.”

She laughs. It’s not an unwelcome sound and it feels good when her body contracts with it, when she curls around him. “You mean, like, ohh, Cary, it’s soo big,” she draws it out like she’s in a porno and smiles like he’s the biggest idiot she’s ever laid eyes on.

“No,” he says and his voice is hard enough she takes notice. He lays down on the bed and looks up at her, his feet planted on the floor. She’s stopped moving and her hands are at her sides her chin raised just a little to stare him down. He speaks slowly and he hooks his fingers into the backsides of her knees, “Ride me, Kalinda, and while you do it I want you to tell me what you really think I want to hear. Like you mean it, sweetheart.”

Her eyes are wide and he sees them fill up with an intensity that wasn’t there before. “And I thought you weren’t going to be that fun,” she says.

He considers saying thanks to that, but she’s already moving, in perfect rhythmic thrusts, and she’s saying, “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this, Cary.”

“Yeah?”

She leans over him, keeping her time, pressing her breasts to him, smiling in his ear. “You don’t know what you do to me, seeing you all the time... I want you, Cary, all the time.” Her voice is quiet, confiding. He’s never heard it sound that way.

He breathes out and doesn’t bother to remind himself that she’s lying. He knows he’ll remember later. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. The push and pull of their tongues together is hypnotizing and soon she adds teeth into the mix.

He remembers there are things he should be doing too. He reaches to put a hand at her hip bone, adjust himself to her swiftly increasing pace, he lets his other hand drift to her stomach, skimming down to get his thumb on her clit. He pushes at it, slow.

She gasps, a little wordless cry and he feels it all the way through him. She moans again and tells him breathlessly, “It’s not just the sex, either... I want... something more than...”

She trails off and throws her head back. There are strands of hair all around her face, tiny rivulets of sweat cling to her beautiful skin. She presses her hands down hard on his chest, digs her nails in. He feels her all around him and he’s coming up on it, not quite as fast as she is.

“Come on,” he groans. “What do you want?”

“Maybe... maybe I want to be your girl,” she says to the ceiling, then she leans down fast and hooks her fingers around the back of his neck. She pulls him up and speaks, their lips touching, in a guttural rasp that is the sexiest thing he’s ever heard, “Maybe I want your cock inside me all the fucking time, Cary.” It takes him a moment to realize she’s coming as she’s telling him this, all her muscles taut, her pussy working around him.

“Jesus Christ,” he curses and she clings to him as he comes.

She rolls off of him almost immediately and he grins stupidly at her. He’d known she wouldn’t be a cuddler.

She smiles back at him and this time it’s the small one, the one you almost miss, but it’s also the one that let Cary know the first time he saw it that this woman really does like him, at least sometimes, at least a little bit.

“Your turn, Cary,” she says softly and he realizes what she’s asking him for.

He’s kind enough to give it to her.

He makes himself perform that cynical smirk. He sits up slowly, but with purpose and uses the rumpled sheets to clean himself up a bit before he begins to dress.

“It’s too bad about all that stuff you said, Kalinda,” he says. “Cuz I really don’t think I’m in this for the long haul. Not like that.”

“Yeah?” she asks, twisting her still naked body to face him.

He picks up his coat from the chair and turns to look at her, he schools the regret out of his face. “Yeah,” he says flatly, “You were a good fuck, but I really don’t care about you that way. I wouldn’t worry too much about it, though. I’m sure you’ll bounce back soon enough.”

He’s fairly certain he sees gratitude in her eyes before he turns and walks out the door.


End file.
